You're Not Alone Tonight
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: After the death of everyone, two people are left behind in the aftermath. One of them get's help from the most unlikeliest person. Yaoi, maybe and some fluff! On Hold.
1. Prologue

**_You're Not Alone Tonight  
_**  
_/We all drink to forget  
Some of us more than most  
When reality gets to real  
And the fires of Hell to close  
But I'm here to let you know that  
You can make it through  
If you believe that someone's watching over you/_

Inuyasha sighed as he walked silently through the forest that was named after him many years before when he was pinned to the God Tree that marked the middle of 'The Forest of Inuyasha'. Amber eyes held such a deep pain that it was visible in his very being. What made the usually happy hanyou feel such a deep pain, no one would know unless they'd been there earlier in the day to see the carnage that he'd seen, that he'd seemingly somehow lived through.  
  
All of his friends had died in a matter of minutes infront of his eyes. Kagome had been killed by the one that he'd loved years ago, Kikyo had killed her for no apparent reason, only to get her away from him. Kohaku had killed Sango, and then he'd killed himself, somehow knowing what he'd done was beyond repair.  
  
Miroku had been murdered by Naraku's hand when he'd tried to save Shippou from the demented half breed that they'd been fighting for years now. Kirara had died protecting him and Shippou from Kagura and Kanna. During the whole battle he'd somehow managed to keep from losing his own life, and had managed to save the small kitsune pup that was now sleeping in the safe confines of Keade's Village.  
  
The pain that he felt was worse than any wound that he could ever receive. Kagome's sapphire eyes haunted him as he remembered how she'd looked at him like he'd betrayed her when she'd been shot by Kikyo. _'I promised to always protect you Kagome, but I wasn't there when you needed me the most.'_ He thought sadly to himself as he continued on his way to the Goshinboku Tree.  
  
He could remember the horror on Miroku's face as he'd arrived just mere seconds to late to save Sango, he could remember how Miroku had wanted to keep Kohaku from taking his own life, but had let him take it. He could remember Sango's pained expression when Kohaku had struck her with the blow that killed her, but yet he could see some happiness in her eyes.  
  
He could solemly remember Kirara's gaze as she gave him and Shippou one last look before she rushed off in battle to save him and the pup from Kagura and Kanna's powered up attacks. He could also remember Shippou's tears as he realized that it was only him and Inuyasha now, that his 'Momma' would be returning, that his family was all gone, except for Inuyasha and Keade.  
  
_/Call it an Angel  
Call it a Muse  
And call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in a name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight/_

He felt alone in his pain as he finally arrived at the God Tree, letting his clawed hand slide down it's trunk before he sat down under it. His mind trailed to all of the times that he'd shared with Kagome under this tree as the years had passed by. This had become one of their special places to be when night fell and he would listen to her talk about whatever, sometimes adding his imput, other times just listening to her. Suddenly he remembered something that she'd drilled into his head when they'd first met.  
  
_"My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"  
_  
He just had to smile as he remembered that day clearly. Then he remembered when they'd first met Shippou, it wasn't on friendly terms at first, but they soon learned to get along with eachother, something that he valued very highly, moreso now than ever. He could vividly recall their first meeting with Miroku, back then, he was nothing more than a monk after the Shikon No Tama and looking for Naraku, but as time passed, he became a valued friend and family member.  
  
They met Sango under very sad circumstances, and yet they became the best of friends and family, including Kirara, the cute little fire neko youkai. A small smile appeared on his now tear stained face as he looked up at the slowly darkening sky. Unbeknownst to very sad hanyou, someone was watching over him, a very unexpected someone.  
  
Inuyasha slammed his fist on the ground, startling the youkai that was watching him as the hanyou's shoulders heeved with a sob.  
  
"Damnit Kagome...why did you guys have to leave?! I need you here..all of you..."  
  
The broken hanyou sobbed angrily as he hit his fist against the ground once again. Slowly, as to not give his presence away, the youkai climbed down from his tree and slowly made his way over to the hanyou, making sure to keep quiet.  
  
_/We all have our days  
When nothing goes as planned  
Not a soul in the world  
Seems to understand  
And for someone to talk to  
You'd give anything  
Well go on and cry out loud  
'Cause someone's listenin'/_

"You guys were my family....all of you....Everyone of you ment so much to me, but now only me and Shippou are left....This is not how it was supposed to end!"  
  
He growled out in anger, his fist colliding with the ground once again. It wasn't fair to him that they had to die before the final battle, it was fair to him that they had to die at all. He didn't want to be alone, but no matter what, he always ended up alone for some god forsaken reason. Did no one love him enough to actually stay beside him?  
  
Amber eyes closely observed the half breed infront of him, taking notice of every little thing. He approached the hanyou infront of him once again, this time sitting beside Inuyasha before he was noticed. Canine ears twitched as their owner turned to look at the well known youkai sitting beside him, and he was shocked.  
  
"S..Sesshomaru..."  
  
Inuyasha muttered as he stared into the deep amber depths of his older half brother. Sesshomaru just returned his brother's gaze, never leaving the amber depths of his younger sibling which he carried a heated rivalry with.  
  
"You're wrong Inuyasha. That kitsune pup is not the only one you have left...You have me, and my home, and my family."  
  
Sesshomaru spoke slowly and softly, his eyes letting their cold barrier fade away. Inuyasha was surprised to say the least, of all the people to comfort him, his brother was last on his very short list.  
  
_/Call it an Angel  
Call it a Muse  
And call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in a name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight_

_Keep your faith alive  
You're not the only one/_

"I....Sesshomaru, why are you doing this? You've never cared before, you never cared when father died and my mother took me away. You never cared when my mother died...So why care now? Why care when I've lost my friends?"  
  
Inuyasha questioned of his brother, wondering why in the world he would care now of all times. His amber eyes left his brothers as he looked up at the now dark sky, yet, he could see everything around him perfectly. Yet, his gaze was drawn back to his brother at his words.  
  
"I've always cared little brother, you've just never noticed. I've always been watching out for you, making you stay strong, keeping you safe. Our fights were nothing more than training sessions, I had to make sure you could survive, and now you have. You and the kitsune pup are welcome in my home, I want it to become your home as well, Inuyasha."  
  
The words shocked the hanyou to his core, yet, he could find the truth in them. His brother never finished him off when he had the chance, which came often. His brother never really tried to hurt his friends, he just attacked them, giving him the time to save them.  
  
His brother's words were true, and now he knew that. He could now define the feeling that he'd had many times when night would fall and he would be by himself, or when he would be watching over his friends.  
  
_Contentment and Safety_

He'd always had the feeling that someone was watching over him from afar, a guardian angel as Kagome had put it. Now he knew who that someone was, it was his elder brother, the brother that he was supposed to hate for a reason he couldn't even remember.  
  
_/Call it an Angel  
Call it a Muse  
And call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in a name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight_

_Oh you can cry if you want to, go on/_

Sesshomaru slowly pulled his brother to him, loosely laying his strong arms around his brother's shoulders and holding him in a loose embrace. The action felt completely natrual to the both of them, since they'd done it many times as children. They were always going to be there for eachother, not matter what may happen.  
  
With that thought in mind, Inuyasha listened to his brother's smooth silky voice as he sung a lullaby from their past, one coherent thought running through his mind.  
  
_"We'll kill you Naraku, we'll make you pay for what you've done. We'll make sure you pay, together."  
_  
**---  
  
Gwg: Yes I know, I just really got the urge to write this when I was reading over my story 'Sakura Blossoms and Kisses' and this is how it ended up. I don't own Inuyasha or the song which is 'You're not Alone Tonight' by Keith Urban. I have no idea whether I'll continue this or not, it just depends on how soon I get more chapter's up for the story mentioned above and 'Faye's Diary' and if I have any more ideas. So please read and review, Ja ne!**


	2. Going Home

**_You're Not Alone Tonight  
Chapter One  
Going Home_**  
  
Shippou opened his eyes to see that Inuyasha had yet to return to Keade's Hut. With his mind made up, the kitsune pup took a last look at Keade before he ran off into 'The Forest Of Inuyasha' where he knew his 'father' would be. Yet, what he didn't expect to see was Inuyasha asleep in the arms of his brother, Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the God Tree while Inuyasha laided against his chest.  
  
As silent as he could be, Shippou tip toed over to them watching them closely for a moment before he made himself comfortable in Inuyasha's arms, against his chest. 'If Tousan trusts him, then so do I..' Shippou thought to himself before he drifted back off to sleep in the arms of his father.  
  
**_Sunrise_**  
  
Inuyasha shifted in his brother's arms, only to notice that something or someone was in his arms. Opening one amber eye, he was surprised to see Shippou sleeping in what seemed to be a comfortable position in his arms. A small smile appeared for a moment on his face before he realized that he was still in his brother's arms.  
  
A blush creeped across his cheeks as he looked up, surprised to see that his brother was still sleeping. Another smile appeared on the hanyou's face as he noticed the peaceful look that had taken place on his usually formidable brother's face. And so, he was totally surprised when he was stareing into amber eyes just like his own, except that they were usually cold and emotionless, but not any longer.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
The smooth voice of his brother brought him out of his surprise as he looked away. Why did he feel this way around his brother? Why did he actually feel a sense of belonging in his brother's arms after his words the night before? He just sighed before he turned back to meet his brother's intense gaze, never faultering in his own.  
  
"We'll leave today to go back to the palace if you like."  
  
He just nodded as he leaned against his brother once again. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed that kitsune pup resting peacefully in Inuyasha's arms. The sight tugged at something in Sesshomaru's heart, but the taiyoukai had no idea what it was, it would take him a while to learn the emotion, but he would. A soft yawn caught his attention and he turned his gaze back to his brother who was twitching his ears tiredly.  
  
"Hey brat, wake up.."  
  
Inuyasha's voice was gruff by nature, but was softened since he had just woken up. Another yawn, and then the eyes of the pup opened. He looked up at Inuyasha and then turned his gaze to Sesshomaru with a half smile. His tail twitched as he quickly sat got out of Inuyasha's lap so he could stand up. A small unseen half smile graced the features of the youkai lord as he watched his brother stretch.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at his brother before he picked Shippou once again and made sure that Tetsusaiga still hung at his waist.  
  
"Well, whaddya waiting for Sesshomaru? If we're goin' to the castle let's go."  
  
Sesshomaru just nodded as he strode towards his brother. Wrapping his arms around his brother's waist, watching as the kitsune pup was placed into his brother's fire rat haori to keep him warm, a cloud appeared beneath them and lifted them into the sky towards their home.  
  
**_------  
  
Gwg: Yes I know, this is shorter than the last chapter. It's actually shorted than I planned it to be, but I have decided to keep this story going. I would like to thank those who reviewed and who will hopefully review. I also don't own Inuyasha and Co., only this story and maybe some characters in it later! I'll update as soon as I can, ja ne!_**


End file.
